


The Way You Look Tonight

by themagicalocelot



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagicalocelot/pseuds/themagicalocelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-canon. Harrison and Caitlin decide to indulge in a little bit of friendly conversation during a formal event together. Caitlin decides to be a bartender for the night, and Harrison isn't sure whether it's ridiculously adorable or possibly very, very dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: "Wells pining for Caitlin while she's still dating Ronnie."

If there was anything that Harrison Wells was famous for apart from science, it was knowing how to throw a party. Every once in a year, STAR Labs would host an anniversary party, and Harrison would book the most lavish hotel venue for his employees as an extension of his gratitude for all of their hard work and loyalty.

He didn’t have a close relationship with all of his employees, but they were all valued, and some more than others. 

“Dr. Wells?” a voice calls out from behind the bar. “Bourbon?”

Harrison turns around, surprised to see Caitlin standing there in her ice blue dress, holding out a bottle in her right hand. “If this is what you’ve been doing for part-time employment, Caitlin, you could’ve just asked for a raise.”

He smiles as she pours him a glass and slides it across the table towards him. 

“Actually, Ronnie’s been teaching me how to mix cocktails. He says that these annual parties are the best opportunity to give it a shot,” she says. “Or two.”

Suddenly, Ronnie walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. Harrison feels himself instinctively looking away, but then bites his lip and tries to put on his best smile. Caitlin seems to notice this, and stars gently removing herself from Ronnie’s grasp. 

He sees her whispering something into Ronnie’s ear, and he looks over at Harrison before kissing her cheek and walking away.

“Just a tip, if she offers her special long island iced tea, say no and walk away. You’ll thank me tomorrow,” Ronnie jokes as he pats him on the shoulder and goes off into the crowd.

Caitlin then smiles at Harrison, bright and excited, as if she’s just walked into a party and is ready to take on the night. She goes back towards the counter and brings back several bottles of vodka. Harrison raises an eyebrow and straightens himself up in his seat.

“I must admit, I am more than a little bit concerned for my well being right now, Caitlin,” Harrison says.

Caitlin laughs in response and brushes it off, casually pouring a couple of drinks into the cocktail shaker, then proceeding to add what looks to be lemon juice and some kind of syrup along with it.

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing,” she replies as she starts to shake violently with both her hands. “You of all people should know that when it comes to taking care of your personal health, I’m not going to screw it up.”

She starts shaking so hard that Harrison hears her a joint in her shoulder pop. She winces and puts the shaker down, as Harrison gets up and leans over the table.

“Well, most of the time.” Caitlin bites her lip and Harrison holds her shoulder for support.

“Don’t move, I’ll bring you to the clinic,” Harrison says, rubbing her arm softly as he tries to calm her down. He takes out his phone to check to see if they’re still open at this hour. She’s doing her best to keep still, but he can sense the pain she’s feeling. “Caitlin, feel free to talk to me in the meantime. That’s what you do to your patients, right?”

She looks up and smiles at him, eyes looking directly at him. “You’re doing pretty well, Dr. Wells.”

“I did learn from the best,” Harrison chuckles, and takes hold of her hand on the table. 

Just as he gets a reply from the clinic, Ronnie walks back over to the bar and Caitlin’s eyes tear away from him almost immediately.

“Oh, Ronnie, thank god you’re here,” she says, as Harrison lets go of her arm and Ronnie takes her gently into his. There’s a taste of bitterness in Harrison’s mouth now, not from the bourbon, but from the realization that he had just let himself taste something that he was never really supposed to in the first place.

Ronnie guides her away and Caitlin turns around to give him a quick smile, mouthing him a ‘thank you’ to which he can only nod subtly in return. He sighs and takes his glasses off, slumping back into his seat and reaching out for the drink Caitlin was making, taking a swig straight out of the cocktail mixer.


End file.
